


The Eyes of God

by SailorSol



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Kink Meme, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSol/pseuds/SailorSol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The king orders a week of mourning for Anne's stillborn child; Aramis's grief is not let go of so simply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eyes of God

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, obviously my brain has been overrun by Musketeers. No one who knows me is at all surprised, and the kink meme just keeps giving me plot bunnies. At least this is helping me get to my goal of having 100 works posted to AO3?
> 
> Prompt found here: http://bbcmusketeerskink.dreamwidth.org/1213.html?thread=1845181#cmt1845181
> 
> I went with history of Anne's miscarriage.

By the time Athos finds Aramis, his friend’s eyes are red and dry; his shoulders still hitch with sobs, and there are tear tracks down his cheeks, and Athos remembers that feeling of utter hopelessness.

“If you’ve come to say that this is for the best, I may have to stab you,” Aramis says, voice raw. Athos genuflects dutifully before sliding into the pew next to Aramis.

“Now is not the time nor the place for that,” Athos replies. Aramis’s shoulders hitch again, but he presses his shoulder against Athos’s as he bends his head forward again.

“I am a sinner and a fool,” Aramis says. Athos can hear the exhaustion repeating words of self-recrimination. “I suppose this is due punishment.”

Athos doesn’t quite know what to say; he spent five years drinking his life away in punishment for what had happened with Thomas, with his Anne, and he knows words can offer little comfort. So he rests a hand on the small of Aramis’s back and sits in silence until Aramis’s shoulders straighten.

“They say the Queen is in good health,” Athos says, steady and even. Aramis nods, almost absently. “The king has declared a week of mourning.”

Aramis laughs, dry and bitter and brittle. “Only a week? I have mourned a lifetime for the child Isabelle lost, and now…”

Now, Athos knew, Aramis could not be seen to mourn for the child the queen lost. But the heartache would remain. “Come on,” Athos said, tugging Aramis upright. Aramis swayed, emotional exhaustion pushing him past his physical limits. Athos pulled Aramis’s arm around his shoulder without protest, supporting him.

They stumbled out of the small church together, leaving the tears behind only for the eyes of God.


End file.
